mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Horrorterror
Lovecraft Inspired There are several references to Lovecraftian horror throughout MSPA. For example, Fluthlu ~ Cthulhu, Gl'Bgolyb, Eldritch princesses, tentacles etc. etc. So although ''the Huss may never have directly read Lovecraft, you can't argue that it hasn't affected/inspired his work. Furthermore, the ''Noble Circle of Horrorterrors fit many of the tropes inspired by Lovecraft, see; tentacles, mysteriously vast beings in deep space, unknown if good/evil/neutral/chaotic, requirement for 'emissaries' (see Cthulhu~Old Gods, Gl'Bgolyob~ Noble Circle) etc. THEREFORE, I propose that The Noble Circle of Horroterrors is, in fact, a reference to Lovecraft and should be stated thusly in the main article. Moss. 10:56AM 8/12/10 (cba to sign in) Theory - Lord English is killing them? :It's probably Jack, they advise destroying the green sun to kill him. ~Octachor n 19:34, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :@Moss I've never personally read(?) Lovecraftian horror, but who says Andrew hasn't? He gets inspiration from all over, it may be useful for you to mention it on the page.WikiTONY 14:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::He said he didn't read it on his formspring. ~Octachor n 00:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't read anything by Lovecraft either, but I still know who Cthulhu is and what he looks like; it's really basic literary lore, the kind you don't need to have any real first-hand experience of in order to reference.--[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 16:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::If Andrew says he hasn't, i guess I'll believe that, but I found this picture with a lovecraft reference... I can't tell if it's andrew's work and it might have been messed with. I got it from the Squidlees page.WikiTONY 16:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC)http://images.wikia.com/mspaintadventures/images/d/d4/Mspa-squiddle-print.jpg It's pretty obvious that they are a lovecraft reference. As others said you don't need to have read lovecraft to know what it's about. SOme things are simply common knowlede. I don't get why there's a discussion about it...it's pretty simple and straightforward. 18:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Confused? Sources? So, I'm a tad confused about one of the first statements the article makes: it says that someone/thing is slowly killing off the Horrorterrors. I am completely bamboozled about the whereabouts of this information within the pages of Homestuck. Could someone link me to the page where this is explained? I would also reccomend linking to the page in the article, so that similarly discombobulated people may find relief from their endless journey of WHERE THE **** DOES IT SAY THAAAAAAAAAT 01:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Added a source. The Light6 02:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Origins of phrase 'grimdark' Anyone know where that comes from? As far as I know, the phrase originated in the tagline for Warhammer 40K ("In the grim dark future of the 41st millenium, there is only war"), which was first released in 1987. If someone can site an earlier source, the main post can be re-edited, but for now after I post this I'm going to stick that bit of information in. For the record, I'm not saying Hussie plays 40K or even knows it exists; that doesn't mean that the word didn't originate there. Till Hell Freezes Over 06:28, September 4, 2012 (UTC) : My signature now actually links back to my profile page. Sorry it took so long for me to remember to add it here. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 15:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Rename to Horrorterror(s) This article is clearly about the Horrorterrors in general, the Noble Circle is only the elite Horrorterrors, the article intro even affirms this fact. And really having an decent sized article that covers them in general is better than a tiny one that is covering just a small subsection of them. - The Light6 (talk) 14:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Seconded, plus I'm sure most people just say Horrorterrors anyway. ::Thirded. 20:47, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I just saw this, and I also agree. Not sure how to rename a page though, can someone please do this? ConcreteSunshine (talk) 02:34, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Creation Who created the horrorterrors? Taking into account the idea AH said about the squiddles (who are just sub-conscious renderings of the HT's to humans) creating the trolls, who could have bought the horrorterrors to life? Has their been any evidence of the horrorterrors creators? :No, there has been no evidence. For all we know, Problem Sleuth created them. Which, because of AH, could be very possible. Also, please remember to sign your posts. ::I think we've gotten to a point where we expect every question to have an answer. Even the "horrorterrors are former sburb players" theory was originally supposed to be really "out there," and I'm not sure if it's even been canonically confirmed-- they're these huge Lovecraftian gods that float through paradox space mysteriously and esoterically, I don't think we're ever going to find out much about them that's that... personal. who created paradox space? Who created Hussie? It's all just story mechanics. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 17:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Noticed some typos I'm surprised nobody noticed until now.